The Lunachicks Saga
by Mizu-chan
Summary: One CD full of angry songs makes it quite far around the Ohtori Academy.
1. Default Chapter

Mizu-chan's Notes: Erm.. this could be considered a songfic except it has many chapters. I'm going to try to do every characeter, Black Rose Duellists included. I think ya'll should download the songs, too! ^^! Anyways, I think that's all I had to say! Enjoy the first part! Oh and the song featured here is "Shut You Out" by the Lunachicks!   


  
  
  
  
Didn't I Say I Hated You?  
  


...."You were the one who wrote that letter...  
....weren't you, Wakaba?"....  
  
Wakaba slithered into her dorm, a small sunken form of defeat. How come  
  
unrequited love was always so painful? And why did she always fall for the slime? With  
  
a sigh, she slid off her shoes and plopped down onto her bed. She flopped onto her  
  
back, staring vacantly at the bottom of the bunk above her. Another sigh escaped her  
  
lips.  
  
"Something wrong, Waka?"  
  
"You could say so.."  
  
The girl above Wakaba leaned over the side of her bed. She peered at the solemn  
  
girl. Her violet eyes were brimming with curiosity as long tendrils of lavender fell from   
  
two buns, cascading into a puddle on Wakaba's jutting legs.  
  
"One guess, Waka. Unrequited love?"  
  
The sigh coming from her usually cheery roommate answered the girls question.   
  
With a slow smile, the purple girl pulled herself completely onto her bed. Wakaba   
  
blinked as she heard her roommate shuffle through what sounded like many CDs.   
  
Another blink befell her as Ana appeared again.  
  
"I've been through that one too many times. Here." Ana stretched out one pale   
  
arm. Clutched loosely in her frail fingers was a compact disc. Wakaba was hesitant at   
  
first but with a shrug grabbed the CD from her companions hand.  
  
"Lun... lunachicks?" Wakaba read the words beneath the women on the CD. She  
  
peered earnestly at Ana, expecting an explanation.  
  
"A great band. Listen to track nine and think of the guy or girl you've fallen for."  
  
Wakaba's eyes lit up. Her cheerfulness was slowly returning. "Oh, thank you,   
  
Ana! Could I use your headphones?"  
  
"Nope." Ana winked, flashing a grin before she disappeared back onto her bed.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll go to the music room. Thanks again!" Wakaba jumped from   
  
her bed, shoving her feet into her shoes. She waved to Ana before dashing out the door,  
  
humming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wakaba couldn't help but smile as she set the CD into the player. She skipped  
  
through the songs until she reached track nine. Settling herself on the oak piano seat,  
  
Wakaba waited for the music to begin.  
  
.........I hate the way you talk, I hate the way you say.........  
  
Wakaba blinked as the music blasted from the stereo. Ana listened to this crap?  
  
.........You hate the ways that I hate you.........  
  
Wakaba stood up. She didn't want anyone to see her listening to this type of rock.  
  
Alternative was it?  
  
.........I hate it when you speak. You're talkin' down to all the world again and you  
  
think it's cool.........  
  
Wakaba reached for the stop button. But suddenly the words hit a chord in her.   
  
She could relate to these words.  
  
.........I hate your fucking face.........  
  
Giggling, Wakaba lowered the volume. She didn't want that random guidance   
  
counselor to hear and get angry.  
  
.........You look ugly in this space. I hate your freakin' out.........  
  
"And your stupid kendo uniform! And that ponytail you always put your hair up   
  
into! You look like a girl! An ugly girl!" Wakaba suddenly shouted. The energy of the   
  
music took control of her. She had found her ecstasy. Joining in with lyrics, she  
  
screamed out with the lead singer.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!"  
  
.........I hate your attitude.........  
  
"All you are is slime! Arrogant ass!" She leaped up into a standing position on the  
  
piano chair. The music still controlled her body as she moved with the beat.  
  
.........You're pointing fingers in my face. You know I really find it rude. I hate the  
  
way you think it's okay for you to feed me your poison.........  
  
"And I hate your ugly green greasy hair! And the way you think you are so great!  
  
Even Himemiya Anthy is better then you!"  
  
.........Didn't I already say I'm gonna shut you out! Didn't I already say I'm gonna  
  
shut you off!.........  
  
"Kendo captain, HA! Get a life you rude idiot! I never liked you!" She banged her  
  
head, her fluffed ponytail bobbing.  
  
.........Didn't I already say gonna shut you off, shut you up, shut you out!.........  
  
She leaped around on the piano chair.  
  
.........I hate the way you judge.........  
  
"You have no right to judge anyone!"  
  
.........I see the hateful affliction in your eyes.........  
  
"Everyone is better then you, Mr. Kendo Captain!"  
  
.........I hate the way you preach to all the world with your self-infected lies!.........  
  
"Isn't that the truth!" Wakaba grooved. She jived. She was addicted.  
  
.........I hate your fucking house. I hate that space between your brain and mouth. I hate the space.........  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"Didn't I..." Wakaba sang the chorus. She closed her eyes, feeling the energy flow  
  
throughout her body.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Wakaba froze as the song began to fade. She fell from her Lunachicks induced   
  
high as she caught sight of a blue-haired boy.  
  
"Miki-kun!" She gasped, hopping from her seat. She pressed the stop button   
  
harshly. "I'm sorry!" In an embarrassed rush, she flew past the boy and out the door.   
  
Once she was away, she remembered some old book she had read. With the urge to   
  
read it again, she raced for the dorm. What was it called again?  
  
Miki blinked as the girl flew past. He shrugged, edging over to the CD player. He   
  
clicked the OPEN button and peered curiously at the compact disc before him. "Lun..  
  
lunachicks?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two little shadows of young girls bounced onto the rose filled wall. They turned to  
  
one another. A-ko tilted her head to one side as she began to speak.  
  
"I wonder, I wonder. Do you wonder what I wonder?"  
  
B-ko backed up a few feet. She placed her hands on her pointy hips, replying quite  
  
rudely, "You wonder why the sky is blue."  
  
A-ko clutched her heart, staggering as though she had been shot. "How did you  
  
know?!"  
  
"You're easy to read." B-ko pulled out a book titled "A-ko" and flipped through the  
  
pages. "See?" She held the book out. The title on the page was "What She  
  
Wonders".  
  
"So that's why no one can ever lie." A-ko pulled out her own book titled "Wakaba".   
  
"Not even to themselves."  
  
"I wonder, I wonder. Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"Of course........."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Luna Shining

Mizu-chan's Notes: Erm.. here's the second part. Uh, no song is featured in this one because.. well.. because I couldn't find a song that would work for Miki! So I went back to the old cliche of having Miki searching a bit too hard for his "shining thing". Oh and the letter from Wakaba's roommate is a joke about one of my other little series. Whoever knows what series that is becomes my new best friend! Anyways, enjoy and sorry no song was featured! Oh and the AA#BB#CC# later on in the story are the notes Miki is hitting with his head. I hope they're right! Heh!  


  
Luna Shining  
  


Miki plucked the compact disc from the player. He twirled it around his pointer finger, watching the light bounce off the undecorated side as though hypnotized. Suddenly with new mischievous intent, he placed the CD back into the player he had just grabbed it from. Shutting the player door, he clicked the play button. With a small smile Miki dashed to the music room door. Peeking his head out into the hall, the pianist checked that the coast was clear. Seeing it was he closed the door so as to gain some privacy.  
  
  
He sat there, listening the words of the first song when suddenly a chord sounded familiar. Blinking he listened to the melody instead of the singing. Yes, yes that string of notes. It was somewhat familiar.  
  
  
"The Sunny Garden!"   
  
He screamed out. He swung his legs around so that he was facing the keys of the piano. He sat there waiting for the familiar notes to come along once again. As soon as they did, his fingers came to life moving along the keys as if by magic. "The Sunny Garden" played along "Less Teeth, More Tits".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over an hour later...................  
He was still playing "The Sunny Garden". The last song on the CD slowly faded. With sudden anger at no success, Miki began banging his head against the piano keys.  
  
AA#BB#CC#  
AA#BB#CC#  
  
"It wasn't my shining thing! Those ladies will never be my sister! Not even the one with blue frosting!" He screamed. Bang, bang, bang, AA#BB#CC#, AA#BB#CC#, AA#BB#CC#.  
  
Then suddenly, the boy froze as a new idea flitted into his head. A smile twitched across his face as he slithered from the piano seat. He tiptoed over to the CD player and clicked it open. After Miki pulled the CD out, he dashed from the music room in search of Nanami. She would be able to relate to the words of track two. Mwaha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wakaba returned to her dorm to find it empty and deserted. Only her bedroom items remained. It would have looked like she had been the only one to live in the room if it had not been for the letter. The aforementioned letter was pinned to the edge of the top bunk. A gentle breeze from the now open window caused the paper to move about as though waving good-bye.  
  
Slowly, Wakaba edged over to the letter. Dread filling her she pulled the letter to eyelevel. Her heart jumped into her throat as she pulled the letter to eyelevel. It was Ana's handwriting. Wakaba began to read the words elegantly scrawled across the page.  
  
"Dear Wakaba,  
I'm off to my own fantasy world. Make the most of yours and then escape. I bet I'll hear about your academy often. Tell Juri-sama she is the greatest. Enjoy the CD and keep it. Everytime Saionji (Whoops, I wasn't supposed to know that, was I?) does something, put on that song. Never use it on anyone who really didn't do anything and never forget me. Well, I'm off. Look me up in,"  
  
The words were smudged. Wakaba puffed out her cheeks but then decided to just move on.  
  
"I'll be there, running from destiny. Never run from yours. You were a great roommate. See ya.  
Love and kissies too,  
Anastasia Roma"  
  
Wakaba stood there blinking. Ana was gone? She didn't let that get her down, instead her face lit up with a smile. Dashing over to the window, she poked her head out the window. Staring up at the faint moon, she called out to her former roommate, "Good luck, Ana! I'll see you when our destinies meet up again!" After waving to the moon, Wakaba flopped into her bed. She fell asleep, thanking her roommate over and over. Ana had been almost like an angel. A savior.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"News! News! Have you heard the news?!" A-ko dashed up to B-ko, leaping onto her back. "Have you heard? The news! Have you heard?!"  
  
B-ko leaped up and down, A-ko still clinging to her back. "Have the puppies been born? How many?"  
  
"No, silly." A-ko slithered from her fellow Shadow Girls back. "The words of another can go very far."  
  
"To outer space? Where the aliens hide?" Antennae appeared on B-ko's head. "Or down to Hell? Where the sinners celebrate?" Horns appeared on B-ko's head.  
  
"Yes! And all around fantasies!" A-ko suddenly had wings on her back.  
  
"Fantasies like this?"  
  
"Yes! Words of another get around fast!" The wings disappeared and A-ko came crashing down.  
  
B-ko leaned over her, "But are words really that strong?"  
  
~To Be Continued~


End file.
